


La Promesa

by SlowRiot



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F, nothing in season 8 happened
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowRiot/pseuds/SlowRiot
Summary: Luisita y Amelia, 30 años después.
Relationships: Luisita Gómez Sanabria/Amelia Ledesma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	La Promesa

La casa estaba envejecida por el paso de los años. La pintura, en algunos sitios descorchada, no podía ocultar la edad de las paredes. Había tenido renovaciones, por supuesto. El parquet lo arreglaron cinco años atrás, las ventanas las sustituyeron hacía dos.

El salón era pequeño, pero acogedor. En él había un sofá nuevo que aún desprendía olor, pero la mayor parte de los muebles tenían ya casi treinta años.

En la estantería, fotos enmarcadas mostraban a sus inquilinas. El entorno cambiaba (Madrid, México, Estados Unidos, Barcelona), y aparecían rodeadas de diferentes niños, que en otras fotos eran adolescentes, y, en otras, jóvenes universitarios.

Las dos mujeres de las fotos también cambiaban: sus peinados, su ropa, y unos surcos comenzaban a marcar la piel de su cara en aquellas más recientes. Pero en todas ellas se mantenía la sonrisa de las mujeres, que actuaban como hilo conductor contando la historia de una vida bien vivida.

Aquella mañana, como todas cuando el reloj se acercaba a las 8 de la mañana, en el piso se respiraba un aroma a café recién hecho. Luisita esperó en la cocina varios minutos, pero al ver que Amelia no se levantaba a desayunar, salió a buscarla por la casa.

La encontró en el salón, de pie en frente de la estantería, observando los retratos uno por uno. Luisita la miró durante unos instantes antes de llamar su atención.

—Amelia—dijo Luisita, acercándose a ella—, ¿qué haces?

Amelia la se giró al reparar en su presencia y sonrió.

—Buenos días, Luisita. Estaba mirando nuestras fotos. Hemos tenido unos buenos años, ¿verdad?

—Sí—admitió Luisita, un poco confundida y hasta asustada pensando en la razón de la repentina melancolía de su novia.

—No los cambiaría por nada. He sido muy feliz a tu lado.

—Yo también, Amelia. Ya lo sabes—Luisita levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro de Amelia, el mismo rostro que la había acompañado desde 1976. Se sentía afortunada, desde luego, de que haber podido crecer a su lado—. Pero no entiendo a qué viene esto ahora. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Amelia tomó la mano de Luisita y la estrechó, mirándola a los ojos, y Luisita pudo ver que las lágrimas estaban empezando a formarse.

—He estado pensando. Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que demostrarnos la una a la otra, y no tenemos nada que demostrarle al mundo—Amelia hizo una pausa, tomando aliento—. Pero cuando empezamos a salir me hice una promesa. Me prometí que, si algún día era posible, te haría esta pregunta. Y por fin ha llegado ese día.

Luisita había empezado a abrir la boca para responder, cuando vio a Amelia inclinándose ante ella, aun estrechando su mano.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Luisita casi no pudo reaccionar. Había visto las noticias, claro. Había ido a manifestaciones, había luchado por sus derechos toda la vida. Desde la despenalización de la homosexualidad hasta ese momento había luchado por cada paso que había logrado y cuando por fin lo consiguieron casi no fue consciente de lo que implicaba para ella a nivel personal.

Cuando conoció a Amelia jamás pensó que su relación llegaría a estar bien vista, mucho menos reconocida por la ley. Y ahora allí estaba, con su novia, el amor de su vida, pidiéndole que fuese su esposa.

Luisita se agachó para quedarse a la altura de Amelia, y usó su mano libre para posarla en el cuello de Amelia y atraerla hacia sí.

—Sí—respondió Luisita, antes de besarla.

La ceremonia fue pequeña, pero era todo lo que necesitaban. Una celebración de su amor con todos los que lo apoyaron siempre, y una nueva foto en su estantería.


End file.
